


Jackie The Tamed's Misadventures

by Vinctia



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of plot if you squint, F/M, Kinda stupid and derpish, Lots of misadventures, Mostly bad language, Now with smut!, terribly written smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinctia/pseuds/Vinctia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're following a gal called Jackie through her misadventures with the Kindred... Lots of neck-biting involved and some blood-stuff. Don't read if you're squeamish about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is for shits and giggles. This was just some random shite I came up with and shouldn't be taken seriously. It's just something funny and ridiculous for everyone to laugh about :D... as well as an excuse for smut later...

You ever had the feeling that the world was more than it seemed? Just a little bit? Maybe you had an instinctive chill that all those movies and books and comic-book crap about vampires, were real at least in part? Or maybe you just didn't give a shit about it all and just drifted along with the flock, believing it to be fiction, a nice story to tell the kids to give them nightmares for a week or two about creatures of the night crawling through their windows to suck their bodies dry of blood...  
  
If you're the last one, just keep on doing that and you won't get into any trouble. However, if you're the first ones, you might get a visit from a suspecious person claiming to be from FBI or somesuch... and the next day you won't remember anything at all about all that vampire stuff. Or just maybe, you won't wake up at all...  
Or, if you're really damn lucky, you'll end up as a ghoul or a Tamed, to be at their beck and call.  A dog on a leash. That's what happened to Jackie.  
  
  
Jackie was your average gal, with a crappy job, a crappy apartment and a crappy income, living in downtown L.A. She was a tall, slender girl, with dark hair in a pony-tail most of the time. Her eyes were blue but usually hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.  
Doesn't sound so exciting, does it? Jackie didn't think so either. Her life was safe but boring as hell. So, she spiced it up with a few nights at the local dance-club. Despite her average look, she could score a few free drinks from the barkeep and from the surrounding guys. No matter the amount of drinks she was bought, however, she never went with one of the guys. All of them had that sleazy, good-for-nothing, dead-beat aura around them... Well, not all of them, but most of them. The ones that didn't were usually not interested in her, or had a girlfriend they were following around.  
  
  
And then there was that one guy who walked inside the dance-club, and suddenly it seemed the party had REALLY started. He caught Jackie's eye immediately. Hell, he caught everyone's eye immediately. He was basically oozing money and wealth, offering a free round of drinks on him to everyone in the place. Not only did he make it rain, he was also a hunk of a guy: Broad shoulders, narrow waist, 6 ft something, bright brown eyes with a playful spark, sly smirk, ruffled black hair, tanned skin... Soon, he was surrounded by bitches who would love nothing more than to drag him out back and give him a sloppy blowjob. But he wasn't interested, it seemed, for after half an hour of being drooled on by babes with boobs way too big for their tops, he still hadn't accepted a single offer to get his cock wet.  
  
After sending the flock of horny ladies off to drink on his tab and dance to the techno, he relaxed at the bar for a few before the next team of babes would come around. They would, eventually. But before that happened, Jackie saw her opportunity to flirt and try to impress him. He was just her type... Well, he was just everyone's type. Even the guys in the club were eyeing him with a bulge in their pants.  
  
  
She made her move. She crept up to his side and sat on the barstool next him with a sly smile. She fired off a sweet little pick-up line, nothing too cheesy. Apparently it worked, for he turned all his attention on her, grinning all the while. After a while of firing innuendos at eachother, using their braincells a little bit, you could almost boil an egg on the air between them, it was that heated.  
  
"Your place or my place?"  
  
Jackie didn't remember who asked and how they agreed to get to her crappy little flat, or even the journey there, but somehow they got there. Everything after that was a bit of a blur; mostly lots of tangled limbs, moaning, drunken pleasure and one of the best fucks she's gotten in a while. She remembered that because the guy bit her on the neck, tugged at the pale flesh. She had a sensitive neck and loved to be bitten. So much, in fact, that she had scared off three boyfriends already.  
  
  
And then all hell broke loose.  
  
  
Her door was kicked in, and three guys rushed in. Two of them pulled her date out of the bed and onto the floor, the third holding a shotgun to his head. Jackie would've screamed if she hadn't been paralyzed with fear of the situation.  
  
"And here I thought you exiles knew better than to leave a trail. Don't you fucking realize there's a blood-hunt on your ass?" one of the guys said, a dude with dreadlocks and wearing some sort of high-school jacket. Jackie figured it was some sort of gang-related stuff going on and she was caught in the middle of it. Though, she had never heard the term 'blood-hunt' before. Then again, she wasn't well-informed about gangs and the shit that went on in them.  
  
"Oh, come on, man! You know I didn't do it! I didn't fucking do it, I swear!" the guy on the floor begged, reaching for his shirt on the ground to cover up his groin.  
  
"Even if you didn't, LaCroix put out a pretty big reward for your face. I give you three options, you little shit: One, you get your ass up and walk with us back to HQ. Two, you get the stake and we carry your ass back. Or three, I blow your head off right here and now."  
  
Harsh. Jackie didn't move but just kept sitting where she was, hoping the three guys had forgotten about her. Sadly though, they hadn't.  
  
"And who's this bitch? You fucking with kine too? Fuck," one of the other two said, a bald guy wearing a wife-beater.  
  
"Hey, don't hurt her, okay? She knows nothing, just leave her be, alright?" her date defended her and reached for more of his clothes. "I'll come with you, okay? I-I'll get up and walk, alright? No need for the stake, or the shotgun..."  
  
"What makes her so special that you're putting your neck out for her, eh? You bit her? She's your juice-bag, eh?" the bald guy reached out for Jackie and grabbed her by the chin to move her head this or that way to look at her neck. However, she wasn't gonna let them check her over like she was some animal. She punched the bald guy in the face and scrambled up against the headboard of her bed.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me! Just, get the fuck out of here and leave me al-OMPH!" she didn't get the finish her sentence as the bald guy apparently didn't like fiesty bitches and back-handed her.  
  
"Bitch, don't you fucking hit me, you little slut. Shut the hell up while we-...what the..." he didn't get the finish his sentence either, as he caught a scent in the air. The slap to the face had split Jackie's lip, a little bit of blood running down her chin as a result. The bald guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, forcefully, despite her struggles. With his free hand he dried away the blood with an oddly gentle hand, then brought his fingers to his lips and... licked them.  
  
As if shit couldn't get any weirder...  
  
His eyes lit up though. Literally, lit up. For a moment the pupil became a vertical slit, before expanding again.  
  
"Holy shit... Yo, dudes... This bitch ain't regular kine trash... That blood's special, alright. I bet LaCroix would pay top-price for this shit. You know how the stuck-ups like their luxuries and would sell their fucking family for it. How about it, boys?" The others all grinned wolfishly.  
  
"Oh, fuck yeah! We're gonna be stinking rich. Imagine all the bitches!" the last guy said, a blonde dude.  
  
"Oh, fuck no, I'm not gonna be sold off to some asshole! I'm not a fucking slave!" Jackie protested, now fearing for her freedom.  
  
"Pffft, like you got a choice."  
  
And that's the last she remembered before everything went black.  
  



	2. Shit Just Got Real

Her head hurt like nothing else. Worse than any hangover she had ever suffered. It didn't help that the room she was in were lit up like crazy. She groaned and covered her eyes with an arm, wanting to go back to sleep... until she remembered the night before. She forced her eyes open and sat up to look at the room she was in. Nope, this was definitely not her apartment. Way too fancy. She looked down at herself and... she wasn't naked either. She was all dressed up in her clothes from the night before.  
  
"You're awake, then," a male voice said nearby. Jackie turned towards the voice, her head pounding at the fast move and she winced. Across from the couch she was laying/sitting on, was a chair. And in that chair sat a very well-tailored guy. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin... Those eyes, though. It was like they were digging into her head, her mind and she had to look away.  
  
"...okay, where the hell am I and who the hell are you?" she asked.  
  
"You are in my building. I am Sebastian LaCroix," the man answered with a calm, indifferent tone. "I do apologize for the roughness of your transport, as well as the inconvenience of the circumstances. You couldn't have known that the man you chose to spend the night with, was in fact a wanted man... However, you haven't been brought here for questioning. I know you had nothing to do with him. You were brought here because you possess something remarkable and rare..."  
  
"... Go on?" Jackie sat up properly and winced again at the pain in her head. She vaguely remembered one of the guys from the night before speaking about a guy named 'LaCroix'... It didn't take a rocket-scientist to put two and two together and realize that this dude and the mysterious guy calling a 'blood-hunt' were probably the same guy. Unless LaCroix was a common name, but Jackie didn't know and didn't care at the moment. Right now, she'd just like to go home and forget all this shit happened. Maybe soak for a few hours under the showerhead, then drink that half-full bottle of vodka in the back of the cupboard...  
  
"Do you know that you have the blood-type 0 negative?" he asked.  
  
"... Yeah, I've often been told to donate, but I have a fear of needles... What is this about?"  
  
LaCroix didn't answer but stood and walked over to her. She drew back a little, nervous as to what he wanted. Then, he bared her teeth to her. And did she get a shock of her life or what: His canines were much longer and sharper than those of any normal man. And then it struck her like a freight train: The questions about blood, the bald guy checking her neck and licking the blood off his fingers, the paleness, the irresistable charm of her date...  
  
Vampires.  
  
"... holy shit..."  
  
And this is approximately where she realized her life would never go back to normal again. And also the moment she had to put away her plans about spending hours under scalding water and drinking herself into a forgetful stupor.  
It was going to be a long night...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter this time, but I just needed to get this off my head. Might write more on it later. I got some plans with Jackie. But for now, enjoy this teaser :3


	3. Way Past The Point Of No Return

After some time of explaining what was up and down about the vampires and the local nightlife, Jackie rubbed the bridge of her nose as she took in everything.  
  
"...So, let me get this straight: Vampires exist and have existed ever since forever... You call yourself Kindred and non-vampires for Kine, and there's several kinds of you... And right now, I'm one of the most prized people among Kine because of my blood, and you want to 'protect' me in exchange for sucking my blood once in a while..." she summed up the information, just to be completely sure that he wasn't kidding and this wasn't a hoax, and there was no hidden camera, and no show-host with seriously white teeth who'd appear out of nowhere and tell her she was the star in an episode of 'Pranked'.  
  
"Indeed. It would be the safest for you to be under my wing," LaCroix confirmed, lounging in the chair he had planted himself in. The way he sat reminded her of a lazy cat; elegant, calm, with a touch of arrogance.  
  
"And how, exactly, would I be under your wing?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"It would be best if you would move closer to this tower, so I can keep a better eye on you. I will have Kindred loyal to me guarding you from the shadows, so as to not interfer with your daily comings and goings. And I will provide compensation in exchange for your blood, of course..." he explained with a tone that seemed to calm her down even further. The effect his voice and presence had on her was very interesting; calming, even a little in the direction of making her a tad sleepy.  
  
"I can't move, I don't have the money for it," she argued.  
  
"Money will not be a problem, nor will the moving arrangements."  
  
"...And the so-called compensation?"  
  
"Luxury goods, money, reputation, bed fellows, anything you might have need of I can get for you. It's a small price to pay for the gold that runs in your veins."  
Well, he certainly had a way with words. Very eloquent and charming, despite his rather cold exterior.  
  
"So, I'm to be not much more than a piece of meat in a golden cage?" she asked, then considered her situation for a few moments. She would have a bodyguard at all times, basically, she could have anything she ever wanted, all in exchange for a few pints of blood...  
  
"...I can live with that. Where do I sign up?" Jackie decided with a smile. LaCroix returned the smile briefly, the first expression of real emotion she'd seen thus far.  
  
"Perfect..." he nearly purred and stood from his chair in one fluid motion. One single step and he was by her side, reaching a hand down to her.  
  
"Let's seal the deal then, hm?" he suggested, baring a fang in a smug grin of triumph.  
  
"...uhm, sure, do I sign a contract or-- eugh!" she took his hand and was pulled abruptly up and against him. One strong arm wrapped around her mid-section to hold her against him, while his other hand let go of hers to brush away the hair obscuring her neck.  
  
"This may perhaps sting a little bit," he warned as the pupils of his eyes contracted into thin vertical slits at the prospect of tasting the sweet, sweet untainted blood just beneath the surface of her skin.  
  
"Now wait a mom-nnhh!" she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence before needle-sharp canines imbedded themselves in her neck, and LaCroix's strong jaw began moving ever so slightly to keep the wounds open so he could feed.  
Jackie wrapped her arms around his shoulders with a soft noise, one hand moving into his hair and the other moving a little down his back. Her eyes fluttered shut at the exhilarating feeling rushing through her. She knew from movies and comics and whatnot that vampires were neckbiters, and she have had her neck bitten a few times (like the night before, which now made a hell lot of sense), but she had never in her wildest dreams and fantasies imagined that it would feel _this_ good to get bitten by an actual vampire.  
  
It felt _fantastic_.  
  
Unfortunately, it stopped only too soon as LaCroix pulled his teeth from her neck and licked the wounds to close them again, leaving no scars. By now, Jackie's legs felt like jelly and her body was trembling slightly from this all-too brief ordeal.  
Surprisingly gently, he got her to sit on the couch before walking over to a desk over by one of the largest windows she's seen in a room (how the hell hadn't she noticed that yet), and sat down on a chair behind said desk while drying away any bloody remains around his mouth with a finger.  
  
"...hooooly hell..." she mumbled, feeling light-headed from both the loss of a pint or two of her blood, as well as the mind-numbingly perfect feeling that went through her.  
  
"The first time can be a little... overwhelming. That feeling will subside after a few times, however," he explained.  
  
"I damn well hope not, it was... incredible... better than sex. Definitely better than sex..." she was panting just a little bit with a silly grin on her face.  
LaCroix raised an eyebrow at her obvious bliss. Well, wasn't she full of surprises. An 0 negative _and_ a fan of neck-biting? He had a pleasant suspicion that she would be easy to convince to stick around, even without the prospect of a better life-style. But he would treat her. The better her life, the better blood she would produce. All in all, this seemed to turn out to be a prosperous investment, indeed.  
  
"Once you are ready, I will make the arrangements to have your apartment emptied and the contents moved to this district. Rest a while. I'll have something brought up for you to eat and drink to keep your blood pressure up," he said indifferently while beginning to write on some papers on his desk.  
  
Jackie just nodded her head with her blissful grin, before yawning and laying down on the couch to have a nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many kudos on something so stupid. I love you guys :D


	4. Weird Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a woman on her period and a vampire doing oral. If you're squeamish and/or don't like to read about this kind of thing, I suggest you read the censored chapter named Weird Nostalgia 2.0

It had been a few months after Jackie's incident and meeting with the Kindred in L.A. So far, it had been a pleasant experience. Once every three weeks or so, she'd get an e-mail from Sebastian LaCroix, telling her that he needed a pint or two of her precious blood. Some fifteen minutes later she'd be at the top of his tower and bar her neck for him, before happily lazing on his couch while orange juice and fruits were served for her to keep her blood pressure sorta-even.  
  
This time, however, was a little different.  
  
"You're going to do what?" she asked, leaning against the doorway.  
  
"I wish to loan you out to another Kindred. As a... peace-offering, if you will. I wouldn't do so without your consent, of course. I'm no slave-trader and you're not a slave. However, loaning you out will make you more than just a Kine under my wing, virtually unknown to everyone else... It would make you a Tamed," he replied, his back still turned to her as he looked out the window in his office.  
  
"...A what? Sebastian, you gotta remember that I'm still new to this whole Kindred business," she walked over to his desk and hopped up enough to sit on the edge of it, one leg dangling.  
  
"A Tamed. You know of Ghouls, correct? They are similar in that they are both titles for certain types of Kine that 'serve' Kindred in a fashion, but that is where the similarities end. Ghouls serve one particular Kindred with the utmost loyalty and blind devotion, most seeing their Sire as the greatest person in their lives. Tamed, however, are Kine who, like you, have a special kind of blood. Either pure and untainted by natural proteins like yours, or it has some certain supernatural properties. Regardless what the reason might be, they become a shared commodity. They become known amongst the aristocracy of the Kindred and gets passed around as a gift. A peace-offering during times of strife, or a way to cement loyalty... or to increase reputation and favour. For the moment, you are mostly unknown to anyone else but me and my nearest, but should you accept to be passed around the Kindred aristocracy, you would be getting the title of Tamed. As well as the consequences that come with it," he explained, turning towards Jackie as he did.  
  
"...And those would be?"  
  
"You will be forbidden to give your blood to anyone else but the most powerful of Kindred, or any Kindred that has been deemed worthy. In most cases when you're being sent to a Kindred by me, your opinion on the Kindred and/or your desires to or to not be given to the Kindred will be obsolete. I will, however, listen to any complaints you may have of the Kindred if said person has treated you badly or with an insufficient amount of respect and care. Personal preferences will be mostly ignored," he explained further, sitting down behind his desk and more or less ignoring Jackie sitting just a few feet nearby.  
  
"This is why I ask for your permission before making arrangements. Many of your privileges will be taken from you, but they will be replaced with other privileges, like the permission to come and go amongst the high-ranking Kindred and their establishments. You will still retain your freedom to go where you please, as well as allowed to do with your body as you please, as long as it doesn't damage the quality or quantity of your blood. However, if you break a rule then both these privileges will be lessened as a punishment."  
  
Jackie pondered this for a few moments, feeling more and more like a priced piece of regenerating meat. Her situation could turn out absolutely beautifully, with Kindred fighting each other bloody over her blood, showering her with gifts and adoration to win her favour and stay in her good graces as well as those of LaCroix. And the neck-biting! So much of it!  
On the other hand, it could turn in the entire opposite direction. She could be passed around like a joint at a crack-house, with little to no thought of who got a whiff as long as it kept the peace.  
  
"... I would be more of a pet than I am now..." she spoke a little to herself, thinking it over and over. On a whim, she decided.  
  
"...What dotted line should I sign?"  
  
LaCroix looked up at her with a slight smile and a slight glint in his eye. Could've been a touch of greed, could've been a touch of triumph. Maybe both.  
  
"None. I'll make the arrangements. You will be picked up by an agent of mine tomorrow night, who will guide you to the first Kindred who will take your services. The head of the Nosferatu clan."  
  
\-----  
  
The next night, Jackie was picked up in a car by LaCroix's agent, a female Ghoul named Sarah, who drove her to the Hollywood district. Specifically to a sewer grate. Jackie's puzzled face lit up in surprise when it lifted up after Sarah had knocked on it, revealing a... well, it looked like it had been a person once. Then that person died, had been left to dry up in the Sun for a few months and brought back to life afterwards. Turned out this was a Nosferatu, which made Jackie smile sheepishly and stammer out an apology for leaping 3 feet when he had first appeared.  
  
The Nosferatu just laughed and mentioned for her to follow him below ground. Sarah bid her good luck and drove off to do whatever LaCroix had told her to do, and Jackie followed the Nosferatu below the sewer grate and further down beneath the streets of Hollywood.  
  
It took a little bit of walking, crawling and a short ride on a raft over an underground lake before they arrived at a pier with a little lamp. Connecting to the pier was a path leading into a grand underground lair. The walls were lined with garbage and trinkets and neon lights. And there were odd whispers in the corners, speaking gibberish and chuckling. Jackie inquired about these whispers but her Nosferatu guide could only tell her that they had been there for as long as he knew. However, he could tell her where their leader, by the name of Gary, was.  
  
In even less time than the actual journey there, she was standing in front of two elaborately painted Asian doors, paint-job faded from age. She politely knocked a few times before entering, letting this Gary person know that she was there (as instructed). She followed a short bend before being met by a half-romantic sight.  
The room held a large bookcase on the far wall, in the left corner stood a piano that somehow played Für Elise by itself and in the middle was a dining table dressed with a slightly dirty tablecloth and covered with two plates and two burning candles. Two chairs had been arranged with the plates as well. It certainly seemed like this Gary person had been expecting her.  
  
"Who goes there?" asked a slightly rough voice suddenly from the seemingly empty room. Jackie couldn't see anyone else in the room other than herself.  
  
"Uhm, I'm Jackie... I'm looking for a Nosferatu by the name of Gary... LaCroix told me I would find him here..." she said, a little nervous that she couldn't see the owner of the voice.  
  
"Hmmm... So you are the little Tamed one he picked up... Not as pretty as one of the Toreadors, or even a Ventrue. Then your blood must truly be special, if that high-arsed Prince chose you as a Tamed," the voice almost purred.  
  
"...I-I have 0 negative blood... Where are you? I can't see you..." she said, but refused to move from her spot in the doorway. This was getting a little creepy... The voice, however, just chuckled and sounded like the owner of said voice moved around the room.  
  
"Of course you can't see me, little Kine, because I choose not to be seen," it answered and moved past her ear. She whirled around but saw only air. She looked back at the room and began to feel quite uneasy with this situation. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas after all.  
  
"Aw, no need to be scared of old Gary. I just like to play around with little girls like you. It makes me feel young again," the voice, Gary, whispered in her ear behind her. She whirled around again and yiped when she came face to face with the leader of the Nosferatu, who was smiling at her unease and brief moment of shock.  
  
"Holy shit! Goddammit... Alright, you gave me a fright, haha, very funny..." she leaned her back against the wall, holding a hand to her chest in a feeble attempt to still her galloping heart. So, this was Gary. Tall, lanky, wearing a tuxedo with a slightly arrogant smirk on his lips. But... not really disgusting-looking, as LaCroix had described him. Well, he wasn't fit for a beauty-contest but he wasn't extremely harsh on the eyes either.  
He chuckled at her cursing.  
  
"Indeed, it did make me smile. It's one of the little things I can still enjoy in my unlife," he said and walked over to the table to stand behind it and let the candlelight enhance his features and make him seem just a little more scary.  
  
"Welcome to my little corner of the underground," he opened his arms wide to indicate the room. Jackie smiled a little, still somewhat nervous.  
  
"Thanks... I guess... Wait a moment, is that-" she had looked around the room and spotted a poster of "Tap Hotel", a movie she just happened to love the hell out of.  
  
"A poster of Tap Hotel... aw man, I used to have one of these on my wall when I was a teen!" she exclaimed, looking at Gary who had the best interpretation of surprise written on his face.  
  
"You know Tap Hotel?" he asked, slightly in disbelief.  
  
"Know it? I love it! I saw a thousand times if not more!" she explained, smiling widely and turned back to admire the pristinely kept poster. "You love it too?"  
  
"...Love is an understatement. I'm Gary Golden, my little Kine, and you are turning out to be quite an interesting individual," he said, his chest puffed up just a little bit with an old pride he thought had been wiped away with age.  
Jackie froze in place then turned her head slowly to look at Gary, THE Gary, then back at the poster. Then back at Gary. Poster again. Then finally fixed her gaze on Gary. Her jaw kinda dropped.  
  
"...Holy bloody hell... You /are/ Gary... If a little dried up, stretched out and aged... But the eyes are still there... Wow..." she mumbled in disbelief and just stared at him, unbelieving that she was in the presence of a man she had admired since she was 12. And whom she thought was dead quite a few years ago. Well, he was dead, but he was still walking.  
"...You look surprisingly well for being dead for about 50 or so years."  
  
"I know. Must be the cologne," he said and corrected his butterfly a little bit, still a little puffed up with his old actor's pride. It had been a long while since he had met a fan. An odd turn of events, since this particular fan was also here as a Tamed. A Tamed with 0 negative. It just couldn't get any better...  
  
That is, until he got a whiff of the pungent smell blood and female. Every instinct knew exactly what that smell was and where it was coming from. A mere second later, his eyes were fixed on Jackie's lower half.  
Jackie herself was frozen in place as she could feel exactly what had happened. Internally, she cursed and swore oaths for not having brought a pad.  
  
"...Y-Yeah, must be the cologne..." she answered, trying to ignore the very uncomfortable feeling of blood staining her underwear. And her pants. And everything else. Ugh.  
Gary, however, turned fully to her and smiled.  
  
"No need to disguise it, Kine. I can smell it," he purred, sending a shiver down her spine. Of course he could smell it. Damn vampires.  
  
"...And it... doesn't repulse you?" she asked, somehow thinking that getting blood from there would be a little bit beneath a Kindred from the aristocracy side of things. The Nosferatu just laughed and stepped closer to her, the pupil in his eyes contracting a little bit in response to the smell of fresh blood.  
  
"Mmm perhaps it would put off a man like LaCroix, but I'm not beneath not sucking on a vein... If you would let me," he licked his lips, showing his slightly jagged and sharp teeth for a moment. Jackie would be a horrible liar if she said that the mere thought of this didn't make her shiver in anticipation. She took a step back to get a little bit breathing room, but Gary merely followed her until she was pressed against the wall and he was leaning against it with an outstretched hand.  
  
"I'll give you a choice, my little Tamed, only because you're an old fan of what I once was; I can drink my taste from your neck," his free hand raised up to run a nail over the side of her neck, making another shiver run through her, "or you can hop on the table and I can show you why 'Golden Tongue' was one of my nicknames," he finished with a whisper in her ear, clearly trying to entice her for the last option. But he would ultimately leave it to be her decision. He had his manners.  
  
Jackie couldn't make a sound. Oh, if he only knew how long ago it had been since she had gotten oral...  
Without a word, she snuck out under his arm and walked right over to the table, moving the candles out of the way and hopped up on it to sit on the edge with both legs dangling a little over the ground. Gary turned to watch her with a hungry gleam in his eyes and a slight smirk on his lips. Yep, he still had that ability to make the girls weak.  
He walked up to her and gently put his hands on her knees, his claws only lightly scraping the fabric of her pants as he moved those hands up her legs. The claws hooked onto the edge of her pants for a moment, before he looked into her eyes to make sure she wanted it. The hunger in her blue eyes damn near rivaled his own. Had she had the eyes of a Kindred, the pupil would've been nothing but a thin line.  
  
With a few quick moves of his fingers, her pants were undone and ever so teasingly he began to drag them off of her. Panties and all. She very willingly lifted her ass to let him drag them off and then she was naked from the waist to her ankles. And leaking blood, which wasn't an entirely pleasant feeling. However, Gary's eyes lit up and his pupils was gone except for a thin, thin line. He snuck underneath one of her legs to be between them, his clawed hands moving her legs so they rested on his shoulders, just far enough apart to make room for him. She did the smart thing and laid back on the table, giving him full control over her.  
  
He always prided himself to be a gentleman and now was one of those moments where he would prove it. Gently, he placed little kisses and nibs along her inner thighs to warm things up, making her shiver ever so slightly in anticipation. His sharp nails gently trailed over her hips, giving her goosebumps. She had to bite her lower lip not to moan like a whore at the sheer teasing.  
Ever so slowly, he neared his prize, licking the skin he passed to get there. A broad, long lick from the bottom of her folds to the top had Jackie trembling with a sigh. But the tongue, devilishly dexterous as it was, didn't stop there. His thumbs parted the way and then he went to work.  
  
The moan she made when the very tip of his tongue teased her clit was quite encouraging to say the least. He kept teasing that little nub of nerves, making her tremble and moan, digging her fingers into the table below her. The sounds got even better when he eased his tongue inside of her to truly get a taste of the blood that seeped from her. She damn near _mewled_ at the sensations he was causing her, and all it did was stroke his ego.  
  
His hands and arms wrapped around her legs to pull her closer and she responded by wrapping her legs around his head, shoulders, whatever was nearby, while her hands kept clawing at the table beneath her. The times she had gotten oral was _nothing_ in comparison with the skills this man, Kindred, whatever, had. He was absolutely fantastic and she didn't want him to stop. Ever.  
A chuckle from him told her she had moaned that out loud, but she didn't care at this point. As long as he _kept going, dammit!_  
  
It wasn't long before she cried out as the first orgasm hit her like a sledgehammer and her back arched off of the table in response. Her mind blanked out for a few seconds and she was left gasping and panting in its wake. Oh, but he didn't stop there, no. He continued to lap up every ounce of blood that flowed from her, and brought her not just to one but three orgasms over what felt like ages or seconds (she couldn't quite decide, given her mind's condition of pure bliss). But finally, he stopped, leaving her a twitching, panting mess on the table.  
He rose a bit from between her legs to look at her, grinning all the while.  
  
Jackie merely sighed and fell asleep right then and there, passed out from exhaustion.  
  
\-----  
  
The next time she awoke, she was back in her luxury apartment, courtesy of LaCroix. She was in her bed, laying on a few towels and naked from waist down. With a groan and a yawn she looked around and spotted a note on her nightstand. She picked it up and read it:  
  
'Thank you for a lovely evening, little Kine. I hope you had an equally fine evening. I took the liberty of bringing you to your home, hope you don't mind. I do hope we see each other again soon,  
  
Gary xoxo  
  
PS: There's a little present for you on the wall in your living-room. Hope you like it.'  
  
Jackie smiled and got out of bed to see what he had left her (but not before putting on a pad so she didn't leave blood pools everywhere). She damn near squealed when she saw the pristinely kept poster of Tap Hotel hang on her wall.  
  



	5. Weird Nostalgia 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the censored version of the previous chapter, Weird Nostalgia. So, without the ewwy bits.

It had been a few months after Jackie's incident and meeting with the Kindred in L.A. So far, it had been a pleasant experience. Once every three weeks or so, she'd get an e-mail from Sebastian LaCroix, telling her that he needed a pint or two of her precious blood. Some fifteen minutes later she'd be at the top of his tower and bar her neck for him, before happily lazing on his couch while orange juice and fruits were served for her to keep her blood pressure sorta-even.  
  
This time, however, was a little different.  
  
"You're going to do what?" she asked, leaning against the doorway.  
  
"I wish to loan you out to another Kindred. As a... peace-offering, if you will. I wouldn't do so without your consent, of course. I'm no slave-trader and you're not a slave. However, loaning you out will make you more than just a Kine under my wing, virtually unknown to everyone else... It would make you a Tamed," he replied, his back still turned to her as he looked out the window in his office.  
  
"...A what? Sebastian, you gotta remember that I'm still new to this whole Kindred business," she walked over to his desk and hopped up enough to sit on the edge of it, one leg dangling.  
  
"A Tamed. You know of Ghouls, correct? They are similar in that they are both titles for certain types of Kine that 'serve' Kindred in a fashion, but that is where the similarities end. Ghouls serve one particular Kindred with the utmost loyalty and blind devotion, most seeing their Sire as the greatest person in their lives. Tamed, however, are Kine who, like you, have a special kind of blood. Either pure and untainted by natural proteins like yours, or it has some certain supernatural properties. Regardless what the reason might be, they become a shared commodity. They become known amongst the aristocracy of the Kindred and gets passed around as a gift. A peace-offering during times of strife, or a way to cement loyalty... or to increase reputation and favour. For the moment, you are mostly unknown to anyone else but me and my nearest, but should you accept to be passed around the Kindred aristocracy, you would be getting the title of Tamed. As well as the consequences that come with it," he explained, turning towards Jackie as he did.  
  
"...And those would be?"  
  
"You will be forbidden to give your blood to anyone else but the most powerful of Kindred, or any Kindred that has been deemed worthy. In most cases when you're being sent to a Kindred by me, your opinion on the Kindred and/or your desires to or to not be given to the Kindred will be obsolete. I will, however, listen to any complaints you may have of the Kindred if said person has treated you badly or with an insufficient amount of respect and care. Personal preferences will be mostly ignored," he explained further, sitting down behind his desk and more or less ignoring Jackie sitting just a few feet nearby.  
  
"This is why I ask for your permission before making arrangements. Many of your privileges will be taken from you, but they will be replaced with other privileges, like the permission to come and go amongst the high-ranking Kindred and their establishments. You will still retain your freedom to go where you please, as well as allowed to do with your body as you please, as long as it doesn't damage the quality or quantity of your blood. However, if you break a rule then both these privileges will be lessened as a punishment."  
  
Jackie pondered this for a few moments, feeling more and more like a priced piece of regenerating meat. Her situation could turn out absolutely beautifully, with Kindred fighting each other bloody over her blood, showering her with gifts and adoration to win her favour and stay in her good graces as well as those of LaCroix. And the neck-biting! So much of it!  
On the other hand, it could turn in the entire opposite direction. She could be passed around like a joint at a crack-house, with little to no thought of who got a whiff as long as it kept the peace.  
  
"... I would be more of a pet than I am now..." she spoke a little to herself, thinking it over and over. On a whim, she decided.  
  
"...What dotted line should I sign?"  
  
LaCroix looked up at her with a slight smile and a slight glint in his eye. Could've been a touch of greed, could've been a touch of triumph. Maybe both.  
  
"None. I'll make the arrangements. You will be picked up by an agent of mine tomorrow night, who will guide you to the first Kindred who will take your services. The head of the Nosferatu clan."  
  
\-----  
  
The next night, Jackie was picked up in a car by LaCroix's agent, a female Ghoul named Sarah, who drove her to the Hollywood district. Specifically to a sewer grate. Jackie's puzzled face lit up in surprise when it lifted up after Sarah had knocked on it, revealing a... well, it looked like it had been a person once. Then that person died, had been left to dry up in the Sun for a few months and brought back to life afterwards. Turned out this was a Nosferatu, which made Jackie smile sheepishly and stammer out an apology for leaping 3 feet when he had first appeared.  
  
The Nosferatu just laughed and mentioned for her to follow him below ground. Sarah bid her good luck and drove off to do whatever LaCroix had told her to do, and Jackie followed the Nosferatu below the sewer grate and further down beneath the streets of Hollywood.  
  
It took a little bit of walking, crawling and a short ride on a raft over an underground lake before they arrived at a pier with a little lamp. Connecting to the pier was a path leading into a grand underground lair. The walls were lined with garbage and trinkets and neon lights. And there were odd whispers in the corners, speaking gibberish and chuckling. Jackie inquired about these whispers but her Nosferatu guide could only tell her that they had been there for as long as he knew. However, he could tell her where their leader, by the name of Gary, was.  
  
In even less time than the actual journey there, she was standing in front of two elaborately painted Asian doors, paint-job faded from age. She politely knocked a few times before entering, letting this Gary person know that she was there (as instructed). She followed a short bend before being met by a half-romantic sight.  
The room held a large bookcase on the far wall, in the left corner stood a piano that somehow played Für Elise by itself and in the middle was a dining table dressed with a slightly dirty tablecloth and covered with two plates and two burning candles. Two chairs had been arranged with the plates as well. It certainly seemed like this Gary person had been expecting her.  
  
"Who goes there?" asked a slightly rough voice suddenly from the seemingly empty room. Jackie couldn't see anyone else in the room other than herself.  
  
"Uhm, I'm Jackie... I'm looking for a Nosferatu by the name of Gary... LaCroix told me I would find him here..." she said, a little nervous that she couldn't see the owner of the voice.  
  
"Hmmm... So you are the little Tamed one he picked up... Not as pretty as one of the Toreadors, or even a Ventrue. Then your blood must truly be special, if that high-arsed Prince chose you as a Tamed," the voice almost purred.  
  
"...I-I have 0 negative blood... Where are you? I can't see you..." she said, but refused to move from her spot in the doorway. This was getting a little creepy... The voice, however, just chuckled and sounded like the owner of said voice moved around the room.  
  
"Of course you can't see me, little Kine, because I choose not to be seen," it answered and moved past her ear. She whirled around but saw only air. She looked back at the room and began to feel quite uneasy with this situation. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas after all.  
  
"Aw, no need to be scared of old Gary. I just like to play around with little girls like you. It makes me feel young again," the voice, Gary, whispered in her ear behind her. She whirled around again and yiped when she came face to face with the leader of the Nosferatu, who was smiling at her unease and brief moment of shock.  
  
"Holy shit! Goddammit... Alright, you gave me a fright, haha, very funny..." she leaned her back against the wall, holding a hand to her chest in a feeble attempt to still her galloping heart. So, this was Gary. Tall, lanky, wearing a tuxedo with a slightly arrogant smirk on his lips. But... not really disgusting-looking, as LaCroix had described him. Well, he wasn't fit for a beauty-contest but he wasn't extremely harsh on the eyes either.  
He chuckled at her cursing.  
  
"Indeed, it did make me smile. It's one of the little things I can still enjoy in my unlife," he said and walked over to the table to stand behind it and let the candlelight enhance his features and make him seem just a little more scary.  
  
"Welcome to my little corner of the underground," he opened his arms wide to indicate the room. Jackie smiled a little, still somewhat nervous.  
  
"Thanks... I guess... Wait a moment, is that-" she had looked around the room and spotted a poster of "Tap Hotel", a movie she just happened to love the hell out of.  
  
"A poster of Tap Hotel... aw man, I used to have one of these on my wall when I was a teen!" she exclaimed, looking at Gary who had the best interpretation of surprise written on his face.  
  
"You know Tap Hotel?" he asked, slightly in disbelief.  
  
"Know it? I love it! I saw a thousand times if not more!" she explained, smiling widely and turned back to admire the pristinely kept poster. "You love it too?"  
  
"...Love is an understatement. I'm Gary Golden, my little Kine, and you are turning out to be quite an interesting individual," he said, his chest puffed up just a little bit with an old pride he thought had been wiped away with age.  
Jackie froze in place then turned her head slowly to look at Gary, THE Gary, then back at the poster. Then back at Gary. Poster again. Then finally fixed her gaze on Gary. Her jaw kinda dropped.  
  
"...Holy bloody hell... You /are/ Gary... If a little dried up, stretched out and aged... But the eyes are still there... Wow..." she mumbled in disbelief and just stared at him, unbelieving that she was in the presence of a man she had admired since she was 12. And whom she thought was dead quite a few years ago. Well, he was dead, but he was still walking.  
"...You look surprisingly well for being dead for about 50 or so years."  
  
"I know. Must be the cologne," he said and corrected his butterfly a little bit, still a little puffed up with his old actor's pride. It had been a long while since he had met a fan. An odd turn of events, since this particular fan was also here as a Tamed. A Tamed with 0 negative. It just couldn't get any better...  
  
That is, until he got a whiff of the pungent smell blood and female. Every instinct knew exactly what that smell was and where it was coming from. A mere second later, his eyes were fixed on Jackie's lower half.  
Jackie herself was frozen in place as she could feel exactly what had happened. Internally, she cursed and swore oaths for not having brought a pad.  
  
"...Y-Yeah, must be the cologne..." she answered, trying to ignore the very uncomfortable feeling of blood staining her underwear. And her pants. And everything else. Ugh.  
Gary, however, turned fully to her and smiled.  
  
"No need to disguise it, Kine. I can smell it," he purred, sending a shiver down her spine. Of course he could smell it. Damn vampires.  
  
"...And it... doesn't repulse you?" she asked, somehow thinking that getting blood from there would be a little bit beneath a Kindred from the aristocracy side of things. The Nosferatu just laughed and stepped closer to her, the pupil in his eyes contracting a little bit in response to the smell of fresh blood.  
  
"Mmm perhaps it would put off a man like LaCroix, but I'm not beneath not sucking on a vein... If you would let me," he licked his lips, showing his slightly jagged and sharp teeth for a moment. Jackie would be a horrible liar if she said that the mere thought of this didn't make her shiver in anticipation. She took a step back to get a little bit breathing room, but Gary merely followed her until she was pressed against the wall and he was leaning against it with an outstretched hand.  
  
"I'll give you a choice, my little Tamed, only because you're an old fan of what I once was; I can drink my taste from your neck," his free hand raised up to run a nail over the side of her neck, making another shiver run through her, "or you can hop on the table and I can show you why 'Golden Tongue' was one of my nicknames," he finished with a whisper in her ear, clearly trying to entice her for the last option. But he would ultimately leave it to be her decision. He had his manners.  
  
Jackie couldn't make a sound. Oh, if he only knew how long ago it had been since she had gotten oral...  
Without a word, she snuck out under his arm and walked right over to the table, moving the candles out of the way and hopped up on it to sit on the edge with both legs dangling a little over the ground. Gary turned to watch her with a hungry gleam in his eyes and a slight smirk on his lips. Yep, he still had that ability to make the girls weak.  
  
He walked up to her and gently put his hands on her knees, his claws only lightly scraping the fabric of her pants as he moved those hands up her legs...

 

((FADE TO BLACK))

 

The next time she awoke, she was back in her luxury apartment, courtesy of LaCroix. She was in her bed, laying on a few towels and naked from waist down. With a groan and a yawn she looked around and spotted a note on her nightstand. She picked it up and read it:  
  
'Thank you for a lovely evening, little Kine. I hope you had an equally fine evening. I took the liberty of bringing you to your home, hope you don't mind. I do hope we see each other again soon,  
  
Gary xoxo  
  
PS: There's a little present for you on the wall in your livingroom. Hope you like it.'  
  
Jackie smiled and got out of bed to see what he had left her (but not before putting on a pad so she didn't leave blood pools everywhere). She damn near squealed when she saw the pristinely kept poster of Tap Hotel hang on her wall.  
  



End file.
